True Love Chapter1
by Darkwolf1
Summary: This is the first chapter of a series called True Love. It's DBZ setting and characters but with my character and some twists included. I hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Trunks burst through the wall of flames

Trunks burst through the wall of flames. He looked all around himself in search of Treana. He finally found her. Lying motionless upon the ground. He placed her in his arms. Tears now stained his cheeks.

True Love

Chapter 1

Treana was in the corner of the Briefs' living room meditating when Gohan burst through the door heaving and gasping for air. Treana looked up calmly, "What's wrong Gohan?"

*Still gasping for air* "Nothing...just...trying.... to ....beat Trunks home without using any power."

"Trunks is in the kitchen eating the food you said for me to make for a prize. Better hurry if you want any. Goku's in there too."

*Gohan wide eyed runs to the kitchen* *Stops dead in his tracks* "My gosh Treana how long did it take you to make this?"

"Only 2 nights I didn't know how much you and your Father could eat much less Trunks."

*Trunks finishes first* "Thanks hun! It was really great!"

*Treana blushes from being called hun but hard expression doesn't change* "Thank you glad you enjoyed it. Gohan..."

"Yeah...*Oink oink, stuffs face"

"Don't you think you should be outside playing with Dende? I mean the Cell games have been over for a good 2 months...you don't have to be super saiyan anymore."

"*powers down* You're right....what am I worried about?"

*Piccolo and Treana come full force at Gohan* 

"That's what," Piccolo says a little disappointed in Gohan. "How many times do I have to tell you that you never power down when we're in training?"

*Gohan looks at Treana* "You tricked me!"

"I was testing your weakness, you're getting too proud of yourself, pride isn't bad but don't go over board with it...ok?"

*Looks at Treana alittle ashamed and annoyed* "OK"

"Good...now *looks at Piccolo* *****rolls eyes* this really goes against my grain but.... Piccolo and I have decided to give you a day off...to may power down and play with Dende and your friends until 2:00pm tomorrow."

Gohan's eyes fill with joy. "THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!" Gohan runs out door and tells Dende excitedly.

Treana yells after him. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE WON'T HIT IT HARD LATER!"

*Sighs* " Life is so short...we must protect what little time we have...what little happiness we have."

Trunks puts his hand on her shoulder. "Yes. That may be true...but we protect life so we can enjoy it." Trunks turns Treana around and looks into her eyes. "If you don't enjoy the life when we're not protecting it...then what are we protecting...?"


	2. The Dream

True Love 

The Dream

Chapter 2

"Trunks? Goku? Gohan? Piccolo?" Treana called out into a never-ending vortex of black. "Where is everybody?" 

Trunks' voice calls out and echoes off invisible walls, "If we don't enjoy life when we're not protecting it...then what are we protecting...?"

"TRUNKS? WHERE ARE YOU?" Treana called out in despair. "This isn't funny you guys!" "Come out, now!"

Trunks' voice called out again, "you must enjoy life...enjoy life...enjoy life... enjoy life..." Echoing off the walls Treana could hear the whimpers of her younger self cry as she witnessed her mother's death. 

"STOP! No!" Tears streaked Treana's cheeks. "Trunks! I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I did...why are you being so cruel?" In front of Treana a scene of her younger self played in the air as Vegita threw her out. 

Suddenly she heard a deep, familiar voice...a welcoming voice that made her feel safe. "Treni, baby, don't be afraid."

Treana woke up in a cold sweat. Trunks was besides her praying over her hand. He looked up and she could tell he had been crying.

Treana barely could speak but somehow made out a few words. "Trunks? What's wrong?" She looked around her and recognized that she was in a hospital room. 

"Treni!" Trunks exclaimed in a relieved voice. He got up off the floor and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Treana a little surprised looks up and spoke a few words. "Why am I in the hospital?" Looked around herself for some way of getting out.

"You don't remember what happened?" Trunks said with disbelief. "Tell me what you last remember." Trunks worked his way up onto Treana's bed and sat there looking into her eyes.

Treana suspiciously answered, "I remember you telling me that I had to enjoy life. Then it's all blank beside a dream."

"Treni...I..." Suddenly Bulma, Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi, and Piccolo burst through the doors at the sound of Treana's voice.

Chi-chi ran over and threw her arms around Treana, "My Baby!" She pressed Treana tightly against her.

The doctor walked in and pulled them apart. "Miss Chi-chi! You must reframe yourself of coming in close contact with the patient! Remember," he looked suspiciously over at Treana. "We don't know what caused this. We couldn't even examine her wounds before she was pushed into this bed!"

"Wounds?" Trunks exclaimed with fear in his eyes. "What wounds?"

"Apparently there are some flesh wounds along her back and sides." The doctor announced cautiously trying not to upset anyone. "We are not sure if there are any internal damages. I don't know how a women of all people could get such scars but they are there and they do need tending to." He quickly takes off his glasses and starts to clean them on his shirt. "Miss...uh...Treana, if you would allow me to examine those wounds it would be helpful just to make sure we don't have to do surgery."

"Surgery?" Treana said sarcastically. "What surgery? All I need is rag and water and I'll be fine."

"Miss. We must take precautions. If we do not treat you could contract a disease," The doctor explained knowingly.

Trunks looked around the room worried and saw Piccolo remembering the Nameks and Dende's healing powers he yelled out anxiously, "Piccolo! Can Dende heal her?" 

Piccolo looked up a shade of happiness behind his serious eyes. "Yes! He could! Goku! You and me will go get him!"

"Hey! Wait, don't I have a say in this?" Treana was now up on top of her bed dressed holding a cloth close to a part of her bloody side. "I can go. It's not like I'm not capable of living now. I've had worse hits before! No biggie!" Treana jumped off the bed, flipped in the air and landed next to a dumfounded doctor and nurse. "I'm fine!" She now had a smug smile on her face. 

Piccolo gave a single laugh-like grunt and walked over to Treana. "Really now? Are you sure?" He said and then tapped her side.

Treana cringed slightly and answered with a voice that showed no sign of weakness. "Of course I am." She stood up straight and looked into Piccolo's eyes. "You are the one who trained me...you should know that by now." 

Piccolo took a short moment to answer...taking pride in his student and remembering the day she came to him. He confidently said, "Right". And turned back around to give more commands to Gohan on how he was to care for Treana on their flight since Gohan and Goku always seemed to be the one's to lead.

Trunks walked over to her as Piccolo was talking to the others. "Doll, are you sure?"

"Trunks. Baby. It's just a little fly over to Dende's lookout. It's not gonna kill me." 

"Treni, it's not like your in perfect health. You could get hurt and..." Treana stopped him from speaking anymore.

"Listen, that's my problem if I get hurt."

"No it's not...it's mine too." He caressed her cheek in his hand. "If my true love dies it is my problem." 


	3. The Flight

The Flight

The Flight

Chapter 3

"How ya doing back there Treana?" Piccolo yelled back to her. They were half way to Dende's and already Trunks was going berserk trying to find some way to get Treana to stop flying.

Treana yelled up to him in a confident voice, "I'm fine, for the ten thousand, twenty-eighth time!" Treana was struggling for her altitude, though she looked calm and collected she was really in a lot of pain. The first 2 miles of the flight had been a cake walk but it gradually got harder and harder and she feared that her reputation would be destroyed if she asked to have a break. 

Trunks could see though her disguise and asked her once again if she would like to stop she was so happy to hear these words and felt like screaming out that she loved him so much for asking. But she calmly stated, "If I do will you stop bugging me about it?"

Trunks understood why she said it like this...and simply said, "Yes, I'd just feel better if we stopped for a little."

Piccolo also understood and stopped so abruptly in the air that Yamcha smashed right into Gohan, which didn't phase Gohan at all.

"Now, I don't want any pity, I'm fine ok? I'm just doing this for Trunks," Treana proclaimed as she landed onto the Kame house roof . Master Roshi ran out as he heard everyone jumping off his roof.

"What the heck are you doing to my poor old home? Can't an old man get his rest?" Suddenly he saw Treana and became the usual flirt. He walked slowly up to her and tried to look handsome and dashing. "Well who might this be? And which one of you wonderful young men got the privilege of escorting her?" 

The "gang" looked at their feet. 

"Well, who's girlfriend is she? The lucky son of a gun." 

Trunks blushed and walked over Treana and said, "I am."

Treana understood and didn't want to make Trunks seem incapable of taking care of her. "Trunks carried me, he doesn't want to boast because he's such a good flyer." At this Trunks blushed bright red and looked at his feet again.

Master Roshi looked back and forth at Trunks and Treana. He walked up to them. Treana now even blushed. 

Piccolo couldn't stand this anymore. "WILL YOU STOP FLIRTING ALREADY, OLD MAN!

Master Roshi looked surprised, "What ever could you be talking about?"

Piccolo grunted, "You know what I mean! And STOP IT!"

Master Roshi gave up and looked towards Goku, "Why are you here anyway? There isn't a battle is there? Oh, I know! You need my help! Well! If you don't act nicer I won't come!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

Master Roshi winced. Trunks looked at Master Roshi, "Ouch."

Treana watched this a shot hit her in the back silently and she became dizzy, "Trunks." She said weakly. Then she passed out.

"Treni!" Trunks got on his knees. "Treni! Wake up! Wake up!" Then he saw a small, masked figure disappear into the water. 


End file.
